ash's first epilogue
by marluxiaisagirl
Summary: self explanitory. Credit to Neo Namco


Once the media got a hold of the information about Ash and his mother having sex with one another, it was the major discussion on every talk show and media outlet available despite the fact that Pallet Town was experiencing Hurricane Melody that reaked terrible havoc and destruction. Sadly this story was cast out of the spotlight.

Everyone who watched the news for the first time will never forget where they were when they saw it:

"Breaking news alert! Remember that million dollar reward the poke'mon league was offering to the woman who takes poke'mon master Ash Ketchum's virginity? Well we have the latest information on that. If you're pregnant, have a heart condition, or get sick easily, we advise that you change the channel now. Because it's just been reported that the woman who will claim the prize is none other than Ash Ketchum's own mother, Delia Ketchum."- news broadcaster.

Professor Oak sits at a long rectangular table with nine other men and women attending a conference inside the Poke'Dex headquarters in Viridian City. They witness the news on a television on the wall. The room fills with gasps, screams, shivers, and vomit out of disgust.

Everybody in the room looks at Professor Samuel Oak for his reaction.

"I don't know that guy." He nervously says.

"You couldn't stop bragging about him to us after he became a poke'mon master." A man next to him refreshed his memory."

"Well I wish I didn't know him because then I could get a good laugh out of this." Sam covers puts his face in his hands.

In Saffron City at a sports bar, Jessie, James, and Meowth watched the news unfold. They all spit out their drinks in unison.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Jessie asked, wide eyed.

"Of course." James gets up off the stool "this is that fake news channel. It's not real. It's not real!" James grabs and shakes Jessie, trying to convince himself of his own lie.

"Keep it togetha guys. Keep it togethaaa!" Meowth starts crying and hugs his friends, who also start crying.

The ocarina player in the woods sits on his branch listening to the big news on a solar power operated radio beside him. "Oh my god!" He laughs so hard and uncontrollably that he falls backwards on accident and off of the branch on to the hard dirt below.

At Dawn's apartment back in Sinnoh she observes the tragedy and does not take it well. She laughs like a mad scientist and speaks irrationally "Bleep bloop bleep blop. Yada yada yada" she bangs the top of her head with a mallet, and then does a series of cartwheels and flips, going bananas.

In Cerulean City during a gym match, Misty hears the news being delivered on a screen inside the gym. She looks at the screen and watches, frozen in shock. A smile forms on her lips and she starts to laugh slowly, gradually growing louder till she falls to the floor, and then transitions from laughter to sobbing uncontrollably.

Her opponent at the other end of the gym observes her with confusion "You shouldn't battle on your period." He tells her.

Flashbacking to Tracy hearing the news for the first time over the phone, Delia asks him "Who did I have sex with?"

Tracy goes from confused, to wide eyed in horror. "Excuse me." He puts down the phone and runs to the closest trash bin he can find and pukes into it. "Oh god. That's terrible!" he vomits some more and returns to the phone. "Uh where were we?" he asks.

"I asked you who I had sex with? If you weren't in your bed than who was?"

"Excuse me." Tracy puts the phone down again and runs back to the trash bin to vomit.

In Petalburg City, May and Max watch from the comfort of their living room on the couch. Both of them stare at the screen in silence, taking in the news. They both look at one another and then back to the television. May picks up the remote and turns off the TV.

"I think I need to go throw up." She says, holding her stomach.

"Me too." Max puts a hand on his own stomach and the two run into their bedrooms and shut the doors. Max jumps on his bed and pulls down his shorts and underwear(he's in his late teens now btw) and thinks about Ash and his mom having sex, exciting Max till he's erect…

He strokes his hard cock with his hand, apparently getting some sort of sick thrill out of the idea of Ash fucking his own mother. It takes him less than ten minutes to bust a nut.

Meanwhile in May's room…she lays on her bed naked, masturbating with a big red colored dildo. She moans as it penetrates her vagina. She too looks to be getting a sick thrill. She lasts about twenty minutes having fun.

In Pewter City a guy drives out of control down a hill in his old Camaro after his breaks were mysteriously cut. He screams at people to get out of the way, and then drives in through the entrance of a pillow factory, desperately avoiding factory workers and completely covering the top of his vehicle in pillows. He manevures his way out the other end of the building and back on to the street.

Brock meanwhile sits in his apartment on his recliner taking in the news on the television. He hops up and spills a bowl of popcorn. "OH MY GOD! NOOOOO!" he runs around the recliner in circles, not sure how to react, till he stops.

"I don't want to live anymore!" he sees an open window and runs towards it, leaping out of the window to kill himself, but right as the car with a roof of pillows drives by, saving him. "What the?"

"The power of pillows!" the driver shouts up to Brock.

In Unova...

N dropped the book he held in horror. "Holy Mary mother of god," he yells out after he sees the report and when the book landed on his foot.

"uhh...sir?" asked his assistant," are you ok? do you know him?"

"yes", said N,"but he is an idiot if he did that for real. i would have been better if it was Misty or Dawn."

In Pallet Town…

Ash's neighbor, Bryan sees the news. "Ah that's funny." He walks out of his home and up to Ash's door and knocks.

"Go away!" Ash yells.

"Are you watching the news? It's crazy. You wouldn't believe what this guy just did." Bryan shouted.

Ash sighs and turns on the TV to the news. His jaw drops. His picture is in the upper right hand corner of the screen, and the tagline below says 'Momma's Boy'

"Huh?" Ash raises an eyebrow.

"Just in case you missed it, Ash Ketchum made whoopee with his own mother." The broadcaster says.

"Ew gross!" Ash turns of the television.


End file.
